


On my birthday of all days?!

by jiiyongiee



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a long awaited day for Riley to finally turn 21 arrives. Seemingly only one remembers which drives a wedge between Riley and everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On my birthday of all days?!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write and originally it was a birthday present for a friend but i still haven't finished it so I chose to just close it off as a chapter and if people like it I will write more.

21\. An ominous number for all new adults. An important age, the day where all your rebellious nights become perfectly legal. Todays the day that Riley is turning 21. A long awaited birthday on his behalf. Riley awoke in the morning excited for the day that lay ahead of him, becoming 21 was a big thing for Riley, seeing as everyone else was older than him, he got left out but today's the day he officially gets a permanent invite to hang with his brothers and their friends. The messy haired brunette rolled out of bed and began getting ready for the day. He pulled on one of his favourite black shirts and some bleached skinny jeans followed by his favourite navy cap. He grinned at his image in the mirror before practically skipping out of his room. Curiously as he passed he peeked into Jason's room, seeing him sprawled across his bed in a death like sleep. Typical Jason. Riley continued on his path down stairs to the kitchen, expecting to find his mother. Not seeing her anywhere, a folded piece of paper on the work surface caught his eye. Smirking he grabbed it expecting a Small birthday wish but none were to be found. 'Called into work, be back late tonight boys' sighing, Riley put the note from his mother back down before sitting himself at the table. His mom's work schedule sucked, she was never home and neither was Grant seeing as he was in the military, just leaving Riley and Jason to fend for themselves. It was understandable though, Riley knew that with his dad no longer around his mother was really struggling to keep the house, especially with all of Riley's college fees.

Feeling as if his birthday had been forgotten completely, The disappointed boy went on to make himself some breakfast. He ate silently and solemnly, he'd also taken it upon himself to tidy the kitchen also when his phone rang. He hastily answered without even checking the caller ID "Hello?" He greeted.  
"Happy Birthday Bro!" A familiar voice yelled down the phone. Riley was yet again grinning.  
"Hey Ollie! Thanks!" Riley exclaimed happily, glad that someone remembered.  
"You dressed?" Ollie asked.  
"Um, yeah?"  
"Cool well I'm outside. Get your scrawny ass into my car." Oliver demanded. If possible, Riley's smile widened. Without even replying, Riley hung up and pocketed his phone. Leaving everything as it was, he bounded out the front door.

Oliver's sleek black mercades sat on the road just outside his yard. The roof was pulled back allowing the blistering californian sun to shine in. Riley hopped in the expensive car and greeted his blonde friend. "So where we going?" He questioned curiously.  
"How does Venice beach sound?" Ollie asked as enthusiastic as ever. Riley nodded excitedly. Venice had always been his favourite part of LA. The ride there was great, the slight cold breeze flowed through the car as Oliver blared his loud music, them both singing along. The car pulled up at the crowded beach parking lot and Oliver placed a cigarette between his lips. Lighting it quickly, he adjusted his designer sunglasses before turning to Riley.  
"Shall we go get your present then?" He proposed as he started to exit the car. Riley clambered out of the car clumsily.  
"You actually got me a present?" Ollie nodded as he exhaled smoke from his nostrils.  
"Follow me." The two boys started their walk along the beach side, occasionally stopping at the many stalls. The two often stopped to take photos, mainly of Oliver posing ridiculously with hats and sunglasses from the many stalls. The whole time the question of what his present could be played through Riley's mind. Oliver lead him off the beach and toward some buildings, to be quite honest the area looked a little sketchy, Riley secretly hoped that Ollie wasn't dragging him to some ridiculously illegal drug operation but he knew Ollie wouldn't do that. Eventually Ollie stopped outside a tattoo parlour.

"We're here!" Oliver exclaimed. The brunette raised an brow at the small shop.  
"A tattoo parlour?"  
"Yup! I know you've been wanting one for a long time and I kinda sneaked into your room and took one of your drawings. They're really good by the way!" Riley blushed at the casual compliment.  
"Wait so you've taken one of my tattoo designs?"  
"Yeah man, come on! Your sessions booked at 1 and it's 5 past!" The blonde grabbed Riley's hand and dragged him into the shop. The parlour looked much nicer inside, with exotic paintings all over the walls and crazy furniture. Behind the desk sat a very pretty young girl, her dark skin covered head to toe in intricate tattoos. Riley was slightly captivated by her beauty but his trance was broken when she smiled brightly and greeted his friend.  
"Hey Ollie!" She called as he rushed over to him and embraced him. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away. That's when Riley realised that this present wasn't as thoughtful as he had originally thought, the two were probably dating, meaning he was just trying to get her more clients.  
"Hey Kate, this the dick I was telling you about, Riley." Oliver said, introducing the two. Riley smiled politely and shook her hand. He could see why Ollie liked this girl, her smile really was entrancing.  
"So you're the artist training to be a Pilot! I've got allot in store for you today birthday boy!" Once again Riley blushed, not even imagining what Ollie must've been saying about him. 

Kate led Riley through to the chair before showing him his tattoo. Riley could barely contain his excitement at seeing the stencil. It was a waercolour design he painted at 19, it was a intricate yin yang symbol with a very detailed jungle in each section.  
"You're really talented you know, you could make a living by drawing tattoos." She chuckled as she started setting up. "So where do you want it?" Having wanting this tattoo for the longest time, Riley knew exactly where he wanted it. He removed his shirt bashfully, in the corner of his eye he saw Ollie staring. He simply dismissed it with a slight from.  
"I'd like It on my chest if that's cool?" He asked, nerves of the pain to come finally hitting him. Kate nodded, lifting the template on his chest and started to work on Riley's first tattoo.

The pain was even worse than he thought it would be, his eyes were constantly full of tears but thanks to Oliver and Kate's soothing words, none fell. After a couple hours of intense pain, the tattoo was done. Riley stood up and hissed at the severe pins and needles in his legs that sitting down for so long had caused to his legs. He hobbled his way to the mirror to finally look at his permanent body art. The tattoo was truly beautiful, he especially loved the way the white ink shon bright on top of he multicoloured water coloured ink. The tiny leaves were so detailed and busyness of the tattoo flowed perfectly.  
"Oh my fucking God I love it!" He squealed excitedly, he rushed into hug Kate. He squeezed her tightly before letting go to hug Oliver. "Thank you so much Kate its amazing!" Kate giggled  
"Anything for the birthday boy! Ollie has already covered the expense so you're done with your torture and you're free to go!" Riley said goodbye enthusiastically and followed Oliver out of the shop.

The walk back to the car was a loud one with the birthday boy jabbering one with adoration for his new ink and thank yous to the one who bought it. It wasn't long till the two got back to the car and Riley finally asked the question he'd been dying to ask all afternoon.  
"So when did you two start dating?" Oliver was a better actor than Riley gave credit for as the face of surprise was a very believable one  
"What the fuck are you talking about? We're not dating!"  
"Oh come on! It's so obvious!" Riley insisted.  
"We're not! I promise you we're just really good friends!" Riley lifted an eyebrow, seeing straight through the lie.  
"So where did you meet this 'good friend' of yours?" Oliver sighed.  
"We met at a club." He snapped back, starting to get aggravated with the accusations.  
"Which club?"  
"Just a club!"  
"Ollie tell me it's my birthday!" The brunette whined. The two sat in silence for several moments, Riley opened his mouth to ask again when Oliver cut him off.  
"Club Ace."Riley sat for a moment, thinking of where he'd heard the name before when it clicked.  
"That's a gay bar"  
"Yeah Kate's a lesbian."

Riley wasn't as stupid as all of his friends made him out to be and he was perfectly able of putting two and two together. He understood what he'd just found out about Ollie despite the words never leaving his lips.  
"Y'know I'm perfectly fine with....that." Riley murmured quietly, feeling quite uncomfortable with the situation. Oliver simply remained silent and kept on driving. Not another word was uttered for the rest of the journey, the two simply kept on staring at the road, not knowing what to say to each other. Oliver pulled up on the curb outside Riley's house and turned off the radio, Riley couldn't help but notice that Ollie hadn't turned off the engine. "Do you wanna come inside?" Riley asked nervously.  
"Urr...I've kinda got some shit to do but I'll call you tomorrow?" Oliver replied blatantly lying. Riley got out the car with a sigh knowing all too well that Ollie wouldn't call, the car revved and left without even a goodbye. The brunette felt awful as he walked up his drive way, he couldn't believe he'd forced Oliver out of the closet and then acted like a dick about it. Riley noted that neither his moms or Grant's cars were back, he knew Jason would've gone out by now also. He shoved his house key into the lock grumpily and swung the door open. 

The hallway before him was littered with balloons, streamers and happy birthday banners. Wedged in between the ridiculous amounts of decorations was a huge crowd of people who jumped up and screamed 'SUPRISE' as he entered. Stood in front of them all was his mom and two brothers. As happy as all of this made him, he still couldn't shake what he did to Oliver so he forced a grin.  
"Oh my god guys!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to hug his family. All of his friends were here, Keith, Vince, Liza and even Grant's girlfriend Daisy. Allot of old high school friends and some college ones too also attended. There was so many people, Riley couldn't even recognise them but he put them down as family due to the slight resemblance of his parents. The party kicked off pretty quickly and music filled the house. Riley said as many hellos as he could stomach before going into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the counter full of more booze than Riley had ever seen. As it was his 21st Riley made his way straight to it and got himself a Vodka and coke, he took a sip of his first ever legal drink, this experience was meant to be a memorable one but he just couldn't enjoy it without Oliver there. He slumped against the counter when Keith walked in.  
"Yo what's up birthday boy?!" He asked excitedly as he grabbed a beer.  
"Yeah I'm great." Riley replied unenthusiastically. It was very obvious that Riley wasn't in a good mood and he didn't really want to hide it. Keith came and stood next to him before asking him where Oliver was.  
"I did something really bad and now I don't think he likes me." Riley didn't realise that tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "He took me out and got me an amazing present and I treated him like shit! But I didn't mean to Keith, I promise i didn't mean to. It was an accident and I can't take it back!" He sobbed. Keith rubbed his back comfortingly which only made Riley cry more. He hated crying, especially in front of the others, it made him look like a pussy and more so young. He hated being the baby of the group and crying in front of the others only reinforced that. Keith just let Riley cry for a while before pulling away and grabbing his phone. Riley hadn't noticed he was dialling before the answer came.  
"Yeah Hey Ollie, I don't know what it is that you think that Riley has done but whatever it is you need to stop being a fucking pussy. You organised this fucking suprise birthday party for him and he's fucking crying in the kitchen!" Keith yelled. Riley was mortified, he kept on trying to grab the phone off of Keith but he was taller and stronger. He could hear The stoner's angry response coming through the phone and he started to cry more.  
"No Keith please don't!" Keith simply ignored him and kept on talking.  
"No Ollie, you fucking listen here. You're an asshole. I'm glad you didn't turn up because Riley doesn't deserve a shitty friend like you!" Keith was quiet for a moment before continuing. "Don't fucking cry as well, you are not getting sympathy from me you stupid pussy ass cunt." Oliver was crying. Keith hung up the phone but Oliver crying was too much for Riley. He turned and walked away as fast as he could. He could hear Keith calling out for him over the loud music but he kept walking. He pushed his way through people dancing and went straight out the front door. Once he was outside he started sprinting. He didn't even know where he was going, but he needed to get away. He heard Jason calling out for him too but nothing could stop him. 

Hours had passed since he had ran away and Riley sat alone in the dark. He had managed to find his way to a local beach where he had sat on the sand. Riley pulled out his phone and noted that he had 17 missed calls from his brothers and Keith, he threw his phone onto the sand angrily and cried again. 'This is the worst birthday ever' he thought to himself angrily. He couldn't believe he'd fucked everything up so much. He stared at the sea through teary eyes when he felt someone slump onto the ground next to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in. Riley went to push the stranger away when he realised it was Oliver. The younger boy couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just cried even more and huddled in to Oliver. The two sat like that for hours, Riley just crying and Oliver holding him and stroking his hair gently. Riley got to the point where he couldn't cry any longer and he looked up at the blonde.  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I'm such a shitty person." He croaked. Oliver smiled slightly.  
"Don't worry little dude. It was an accident, I've kinda been wanting to tell you for a long time but..." He trailed off and took a deep breath. " I didn't know how to tell you I was gay, I just didn't want it to come out like that and that's why I was pissed." Riley was slightly taken aback by Oliver actually saying the words. "So in short, I forgive you. I could never stay mad at a little thing like you." Riley scowled.  
"I'm not little!" Oliver laughed.  
"Fine. You're not little but you are a little freckley pilot." Riley tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. Oliver pulled away and ruffled Riley's hair. The pair went quiet again but this time it wasn't awkward or tense. It was nice and relaxing. Riley found himself missing the closeness and he leant a head on his best friend's shoulder.  
"I liked that."  
"What? Fighting?" Oliver asked curiously.  
"No. The cuddling."  
"Really? You're not going gay on me as well are you?" Oliver joked. Riley giggled a little and pulled away.  
"We should probably go back." Oliver agreed and the two stood and headed for Oliver's car. It was as if nothing happened and the two ride back once again singing to the radio. It wasn't a long drive and soon they were at Riley's house. 

The birthday boy looked at Oliver.  
"You know you did throw me a party and..." He looked down at his watch "we have about two hours left until it's not my birthday anymore!" Oliver got the jist of what Riley was suggesting and shut off the engine. The two walked towards the door and Riley couldn't help but feel like this is exactly what should've happened earlier. The door was slightly open so Riley just pushed it open. The music had stopped and the party looked relatively empty. As the two friends walked inside, Jason and Keith quickly blocked their entrance.  
"Riley where the fuck have you been?! Grant is out looking for you! Mom was worried sick!" Jason exclaimed. Riley didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an angry looking Keith.  
"What the fuck is he doing here? I thought I told you not to come you piece of shit." He said threateningly as he squared up to Oliver. Riley knew something bad was about to happen, he knew that neither Oliver or Keith are able to back down from a fight.  
"I brought Riley home dickhead."  
"Hey don't talk to Keith like that!" Jason growled joining in. Oliver laughed slightly.  
"Oh tough guys. What are you doing to do? Beat me up? Show Riley what tough guys like you do to guys you don't like?"  
"Ollie stop." Riley begged tugging at his arm.  
"Back off Riley." Keith said, starting to clench his fist. "God Ollie you're such a fag sometimes Jesus." Riley knew Keith didn't mean that word like that but he saw Ollie flare up and swing a punch at Keith right in the nose. Keith was quick to respond to the punch and tackled Oliver to the ground and started hitting him. Keith was much stronger than Ollie and Riley could see him struggling and trying to get up from under Keith. Riley dove forward and tried to pull Keith off of Oliver but he was too weak.  
"Jason do something!" He yelled. His brother went and tried the exact same thing as Riley but Keith shoved him away violently. They'd all seen Keith fight someone before for the stupidest of reasons but he's never hit anyone from the group. Blood was splattered all over Oliver's face but Riley couldn't see the source. Riley didn't know what to do, he was scared. Seeing it as the only option he closed his eyes and kicked Keith in the face as hard as he could. The kick brought him out of his violent frenzy but he could see his anger being diverted towards himself. 'Shit.' Riley thought. Keith stumbled up from onto of Ollie and started advancing on Riley but Jason stood in front of him.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE." Jason screamed. Keith stared angrily at Jason for a couple moments before storming out the house, not without giving Ollie a hard kick in the ribs on his way out. 

Riley rushed over to his best friend and lifted his head.  
"Shit. He needs medical attention! Jason where's mom?!" Riley exclaimed desperately.  
"She got called in for work. She's at the hospital."  
"Fuck." Riley hissed. "Go find her first aid kit!" Jason rushed upstairs quickly and began his search.  
"Hey Ollie can you hear me?" Riley asked once again on the verge of tears. The blonde managed a nod.  
"Please don't take me to the hospital." He choked out. "I can't have blood tests..." Although it was a good idea to get Oliver to the emergency room, he knew that he would get in more shit. All the drugs in his system, the hospital would know and somehow Oliver's parents always found out. Ollie's parents were very against his drug use, they had sent him to rehab several times but nothing really worked, they couldn't really see that it was partly their fault he was like this.  
"Okay. No hospital but do you reckon you can stand up. We gotta get you off of this floor." Once again Ollie nodded. Riley put his arm under Ollie's and pulled him up. Ollie was like a rag doll and needed Riley to keep him up. Slowly Riley managed to get him up the stairs and into his bed. Jason came to the door without the medical kit but with a bottle of whiskey, cloths and a couple plasters.  
"Mom took it with her." Jason said, slightly out of breath due to the rush of it all. The older brother walked to the bed and gave Riley what he had gathered. "I'm gonna go call Grant." Jason walked off out of the room with a heavy sigh. Riley's mind changed quickly from Jason and straight to Oliver. He grabbed the whiskey and poured a generous amount onto the cloth, he dabbed it softly where he presumed Oliver had a cut or a scrape, he was more so just guessing where to dab but he knew when he'd hit the right spot when Oliver would hiss in pain. It didn't take long to clear up Oliver's face and to be quite honest the blood made everything look worse, his injuries were only minor. A couple scrapes, a slit lip, a small nose bleed and a big black eye. Riley placed a plaster on a cut on his forehead and finally pulled his hands away.  
"There we go. As good as new!" Riley tried to sound enthusiastic as he said it but he could tell it sounded fake. "Do you want a pain killer?" Oliver nodded and pushed himself up into a slightly more sitting position. Riley passed him the two small pills and a glass of water. Oliver took them both and soon after fell asleep. 

Riley stayed awake all night. He sat by his bed looking after Oliver, he told Jason and Grant that Ollie was concuss and needed to be watched all night, but in all truths. He just wanted to sit with Oliver all night. He'd refused to let his brothers take over, it had to be him there if the blonde woke up. No one else. Sunrise had long passed before Oliver finally woke up.  
"Ugh. My head." He groaned.  
"You remember everything right?"  
"You mean do I remember Keith beating the shit out of me? Yes. Yes I do." Ollie replied with a slight sarcastic tone. Riley felt Oliver's eyes gaze over him. "I know it's probably very rich coming from me but you look like shit, freckles are you okay?" Riley smiled a tiny smile, not all to pleased with the nickname and strong bash on how he looked.  
"I'm fine. I was just up all night making sure you didn't die." Riley over exaggerated, not at one point had he ever feared greatly for Oliver during the night, it wasn't the first time Riley had to nurse him back to health.  
"Oh well, you did a good job!" Ollie said with a bright smile. "Now I need a joint." He kicked the covers off and stood up. He stopped for a minute and stumbled, 'his head must still me hurting' Riley throughly to himself. He followed Ollie out of the room and down to the garden. He pulled a little tin box from his pocket and a lighter, inside the battered copper tin was a baggy, some roach paper, king skins and a pre-rolled joint. The stoner took the joint and placed it between his lips before lighting it. He took a long drag and held it in his lungs for a long time. After he blew the cloud out he looked over to Riley.  
"Marijuana is the best pain killer." He offered he spliff to Riley who shook his head in decline. "Oh come on freckles. Wake and bake with me!"  
"I don't want to." Riley stated. Oliver only raised an eye brow and kept on smoking. Riley was very surprised to see Oliver smoking the whole thing, he usually smoked half and saved the other half for later but this time he left nothing. He turned to Riley, the whites of his eyes going pink and his lids hardly open. He was grinning at the shorter boy which made Riley feel uncomfortable, it was a weird smile after all.  
"Urrr...lets go inside. I need some breakfast." Riley suggested slightly patronisingly. Oliver stumbled through the door groggily, giggling to himself occasionally. He walked through the house and finally slumped himself down in front of the TV. 

Riley turned it on for him and scrolled through the channels.  
"Put adventure time on dude!" Oliver exclaimed as Riley went through the kids channels. He did as his older friend said and put Cartoon Network on. Oliver was laughing away at the show sometimes copying characters movements with his arms. Riley furrowed his brow. Oliver was never THIS high from just one joint, it was odd for Ollie to be acting like this unless he'd mixed something into the joint. Riley turned the volume right down so he could talk to Oliver.  
"HEY!" He yelled in disappointment.  
"Ollie, what was in that joint." Riley asked curiously. At first the only response was laughter that seemingly would never stop but between the chortles Oliver managed to say 'crack'. Riley's jaw dropped in shock, he couldn't help but notice what a cliche reaction that was.  
"Crack?! Seriously?! What the fuck?" Riley had never really been one hundred percent chill with just his weed use and his couple tabs of lsd at parties, he worried about Oliver but he never exactly asked him to quit, that was the quickest way to get Oliver angry. This was past the line though, Riley was not okay with this at all. Riley stood up and walked to the landline phone which hung on the wall.  
"Oliver I'm gonna call your parents okay?" Riley pretended to dial the number, he often played this trick on Oliver, at the threat of calling his parents and the possibility of rehab again, he would try to sober up and promise to never get high again, of course he would just go and get high the next day but It was a way to keep him clean one day at a time. This time Oliver didn't say a word, he just stared on at the soundless TV. Riley just stood there, while the phone 'rung', surprised at how Ollie was handling this. "Hey Mrs Carswell!" He paused "I'm very good thank you. I actually just rung to tell you about Oliver." The blonde still didn't react. "He's...uh..." Riley didn't know what to say, he'd never gotten this far into the fake call, Oliver still sat as he was. Not knowing what to do Riley put the phone down and sat next to Oliver.  
"You can actually call them if you want. I don't care. Neither do they." Ollie mumbled.  
"What do you mean they don't care. Of course they do."  
"They really show it then. They've spent their whole lives travelling the world without me. I mean, I thought our nannie was my mother. They just think they can raise me by sending me money every month. That's bullshit Riley, so call them if you want. I literally don't give a shit."  
"I don't want to call them. I'm just scared Ollie, I mean crack? Are you for real?" Ollie once again remained silent and didn't reply. Riley sighed before standing up and walking out. He found himself leaning on the kitchen counter just as he had the night before. Had it only happened last night. Riley deemed his birthday's events as enough drama to fulfil a whole year, yet alone 24 hours. The brunette was severely overwhelmed by the whole situation. Eventually Riley decided that standing around moping about everything wouldn't make the problems disappear and the problems shouldn't stop him from his usual day regime. Riley went about starting to clean up the house. The party had clearly gone on without him which just left the house in an absolute state. Grabbing a trash bag from one of his cupboards he started to fill it with the parties debris. Hours passed and the house was nearly spotless except in the living room where Oliver was, Riley had purposely been avoiding that room but it was time Riley cleaned in there too. He walked in half expecting to see his friend pranging out over his cartoons but instead he was spread across the sofa snoring lightly. Quietly Riley began picking up the rubbish that was littered around the room, filling up a black trash bag. Letting Oliver sleep off his high, Riley sat down on the floor watching the television, thoughts consumed by the previous day. To be quite honest he couldn't quite process it all.


End file.
